


Pliant

by BirdsWithBrokenWings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsWithBrokenWings/pseuds/BirdsWithBrokenWings
Summary: You work for Hydra. You are responsible for waking up the winter soldier and getting him ready for combat training initialization. Sometimes you use that time recreationally.





	Pliant

**Author's Note:**

> Where you pretend you're a good guy (lady)  
> Written listening to How Do You Like It on repeat. Ignore the meaning of the lyrics and listen to the mood. Anyways.

Some people look at you with pity. They don't know the soldier like you do. They know the soldier when he's ready for combat. Alert. stern. They don't know him when he's pliant. Ready. Complacent.  
You laugh as you trail a finger along his collarbone. He tilts his head up for easier access. When you skitter your fingers over his pecs, he develops goosebumps and releases a small sigh. His cock is easy and ready to respond. As your fingers trail lower, the goosebumps follow and his eyes begin to flutter shut. You whisper a kiss against his smooth cheek and earn yourself a smile. No one knows about your little rendezvous. At least, not what happens after the soldier is awake and before you install his combat programming. His hands are lax at his sides. For that matter, all his muscles are loose. When you suddenly wrap your hand around his cock, he starts, eyes now open.  
"Shh" you whisper.  
Not that he's said anything. His eyes are still dazed. He looks at you like a doe. Well, a doe with the most impressive cock you've seen in years. His lashes are dark and heavy, dragging his eyelids down on his cheeks as he blinks. He considers for a moment leaving them there but seems too interested in watching you. His pupils are blown at this point.  
"Spread your legs for me." You whisper softly in his ear. He complies easily and kicks his stance apart. You glance your fingers across the tip of his cock before you gingerly grab his balls and pull. He sighs again and you can see his tongue dart out across his lips. You are in control now.  
You bite one of those peachy lips and his mouth opens readily to let you inside. As you cross your tongue against his, you pull again on his sac and you can feel the rattle as he moans into your mouth. You stare into his blown pupils and see nothing. Well, nothing but pleasure that is. No shame, no anger. No fear. Why can't it just stay like this? The soldier, when he's truly awake, is never happy. He can never just be pleased. He will always be punished. Regardless of how well he does. Mayhap you just have to consider this secret time his reward. Switching your fingers back to his cock, you gently stroke until he is hard in your palm.  
"Tell me what you want." You try.  
He looks at you, slightly dumb and eyes glazed. "More?" Is all you get. It's enough. For right now, anyway, it will have to be. You imagine the soldier telling anyone else he wanted more of anything. He's be struck-no, he'd be beaten and then it'd be back to the chair.  
You'd never send him to the chair. You'd never bother with the combat programming. Too much fear. You can think of a better use for those eyes. Still gripping on his throbbing erection, you draw your other hand down his back and he arches into the touch. No-one ever touches the soldier, but for with their boots. You slide your hand around the curve of his ass and back front to his sac. Working both your hands, you slowly draw him to the edge of an orgasm. His eyes are closed again, but you can imagine those blue eyes staring back at you. Finally, you let him achieve what his hips are twitching towards, and his cry is rich. You savor the sound for the drought you know is yet to come. It's always too far in between missions. When the soldier is calmed down once more you lead him back to the chair and you can see the flicker of fear. It's surprising he knows enough to be afraid, but he doesn't fight you as you guide him into place and strap him down. Those doe like eyes are on you once more as you go to leave the room and get the scientists who will do what needs to be done for hydra's sake. You don't look back.


End file.
